


Feels Like Love

by kumofu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumofu/pseuds/kumofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ask. Him. Out."<br/>"Who?"<br/>Sam rolls his eyes.<br/>"You're kidding, right?! The guy you're staring at every day for the last four weeks."</p><p>Dean can't keep his eyes of Castiel but for the first time in his life he's afraid of taking the first step. Until Sam makes him do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister).



> Number 4 of my 30 day OTP challenge feat. Destiel - on a date.
> 
> Song to the story: Bryan Adams - here I am

"Okay, that's enough, Dean. Just go over there and ask him out on a date or something."

Sam tries to stay calm but is on the verge of hitting his brother who turns his head to him like he didn't even listen. "What?"

Dean looks utterly befuddled and normally Sam would laugh about it but this was going on for four weeks now. Enough is enough. "See? You don't even listen to me."

Dean shrugs. "I'm totally listening. You have this important case and need my help and then a lot of other lawyer crap."

That's definitely enough. Sam hits Dean at the shoulder. "Dammit, Dean. I'm not even talking about the case."

For the first time Dean really looks at him and not at his object of desire. "why the hell are you hitting me?"

Sam doesn't care to explain. He needs to get his message across. "Ask. Him. Out."

"Who?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "You're kidding, right?! The guy you're staring at every day for the last four weeks."

Dean shakes his head. "I'm not staring."

It could have been convincing if he wasn't blushing like a school girl. Sam sighs. "Dude, I get it. He's cute. I guess."

Dean's face lights up. "Right?"

Sam tries to hide a smile and Dean sinks back at his chair and crosses his arms. "Just tell me about your damn case."

" **This**  is my case now. If you don't go over there right now I'm going to charge you with harassment."

Dean makes a dismissive gesture. "Knock yourself out."

Sam takes a deep breath and decides to try another strategy. "Or I just go over there myself."

This gets him Dean's attention. "Doing what?"

Sam shrugs. "As I said, he's cute."

Dean straightens up in his chair. "Dude, you're not gay."

Sam gives Dean his best mischievous smile. "So what?"

He moves like he's about to stand up but Dean holds him back. "Dammit Sammy. I'll do it, ok? It's just ... I don't know what to say."

Well, that one is new. Normally Dean chats up anything on two legs without even thinking about it. "Just say out loud what's in your head right now."

Dean shakes his head. "God no."

"Why not?"

There's a little more red crawling up on Dean's cheeks. "Too creepy."

Sam laughs. "Dean, please trust me just this one time. You can't go over there with some cheesy pick-up line. Try to be honest."

Dean considers this for a moment. Maybe Sammy is right. He should go over there, let himself get turned down and be done with it. He takes one deep breath and walks over to the guy before he can chicken out.

 

  
"Hey there."

The man looks up to him and Dean's heart starts to race because he never saw him up close. "Yes?"

Dean is caught in a spell bound glance from eyes so blue they're beyond comparison so he just starts talking. Either that or he would faint on the spot.

"I don't want to bother you and what I'm about to say will sound horribly creepy and full on insane but I need to get this of my chest. I'm totally into you since the first time I saw you because you're drop-dead gorgeous and from that first moment on I dragged my poor brother in here every day to see you again. Problem is that this just made things worse because I like all of your different smiles, especially the one where you get those little wrinkles around your eyes and tip your tongue to your lips for just a second. 

     I like the fact that you're almost always in a good mood and that you share that with everyone by being so ridiculously nice and polite. I like your hands and that you constantly play with little things on the table when you get bored. I like that you never really talk to anyone but still communicate more than most people do with screaming. 

     I like that you always give your change to the poor guy outside and that you bring him coffee sometimes because he's actually quite nice. I like your glasses because they're so damn nerdy but I'm sure you just like them and don't try to make a statement with them. I like how you smile at children and pet strange dogs. I like that you're hair is always so disheveled although you never really touch it. I like your shirts so much I'd often like to swap clothes with you.

     I like that you tested every damn coffee on the menu before you decided which one is your favorite. I like that you rather write down things on your pad although your notebook is right there. I like your trenchcoat and the way you play with your pencil. I like how you sometimes just tune out and look out of the window like you're totally alone in the world.

     I like that you haven't interrupt me yet and the fact that I like all this about you by just watching you makes me think that I'd really like to get to know you better. That's why I was wondering if you may consider to go out with me sometime. Anytime. Whenever you want."

The guy looked at him through the whole speech and Dean isn't sure if he even blinked but now he looks down and Dean's heart drops. What the hell came over him to say such stupid things? He's about to guard himself for the rebuff when the other guy suddenly pulls out the chair next to him from under the table and glances back up to him. "How about right now?"

He smiles and despite all the observation throughout the last few weeks Dean never saw such a smile on him and his voice still lingers in his ears, dark and rough. Dean drops onto the chair because his legs simply buckle but finally his brain starts to work again. This is good. He has to go on. He holds out his hand with maybe a little bit too much force. "I'm Dean."

The man shakes his hand in a firm and warm grip, still smiling. "Castiel."

Dean is about to say something stupid about the name but he's pretty sure that Castiel gets that a lot so he bites his tongue and tries to brake the ice with a joke instead. "Do you often talk to extremely insane people you don't know?"

Castiel tilts his head a little like he has to think about it and Dean adds this movement to the long list of things he likes about Castiel. "Normally I don't talk to people I don't know but then again I never got such a declaration of love from a stranger before. I guess I'm tempted to get more compliments out of you."

Dean swallows his embarrassment and decides to attack instead. "I like your voice."

Castiel laughs and Dean celebrates that he teased this out of him, desperate to do it again, hear it again. Instead Castiel leans forward and seeks his gaze. "May I treat you to a piece of pie? You like pie, right?"

Dean raises his eyebrows in surprise. The only way for Castiel to know about his love for pie was if he also invested too much time observing some strange guy at the other table and the thought throws a whole flock of butterflies into his stomach. He leans forward, well aware of the fact that they're already deep into each other's personal space and smiles. "I'd like to call it love. What do you think?"

There is a spark in those blue mirrors of a beautiful soul and Dean is rewarded with a entirely new smile. "You're right, Dean. It feels like love."

\--------

Sam can't believe it. Dean didn't want to go over there and now he and his beloved look like they're on the verge of jumping each other's bones. While he grants his brother the pleasure, that's clearly something he doesn't need to see. He's about to get up when suddenly there's someone next to him. "Almighty God, aren't you a ridiculously tall and devilishly good looking guy?!"

Sam looks up into a seductive smile from a rather small guy who stands so close he almost sits on his lap. He's so taken aback that he just manages one dumb question. "Excuse me?"

The other man rounds the table to sit opposite from him and keeps smiling. "I'm Gabriel and you are mouth-watering."

One may consider that as a flirtation so there's just one thing in Sam's mind. A phrase Dean used before he admitted he likes guys. "Sorry man, I don't swing that way."

Gabriel just shrugs his shoulders and gives him a sidewise smile that indicates his disbelief.  
"Don't worry, sweetheart. People can change."

With these words he brings something up from under the table and holds it in front of Sam's mouth. "Lollipop?"


End file.
